


你管我准了嗎?

by springtoffee



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: All煥/ Bo煥, M/M, iKON - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springtoffee/pseuds/springtoffee





	你管我准了嗎?

沒三觀，CP亂+ All?煥+Bo煥

 

.........

 

"東赫年紀小還很單純的，你別搞他。"

金振煥一聽不樂意了，說得好像他誰的床都爬似的。 “這話你該給他說，搞的人是他不是我。”  
“你們睡過了？” 金知元眉頭一皺，腰勁一挺，撞得身下人一陣悶哼。“我說沒說過不准動他？”  
身下的人將細白有勁的小腿肚倒攬在他身上，扭緊了腰回到，“那我說沒說過，不准碰韓彬？”  
“你那隻眼看見我碰了？不都是他碰我嗎？” 被長腿夾的很受用，金知元撈起他的腿窩就是一陣緊湊的攻擊。

金振煥被弄得痛又爽的幾乎說不出話，只能咬著下唇不願意讓羞恥的聲響漏出來。  
金知元卻不打算放過他，緊緊壓著他最敏感的那一處，又打磨又壓輾，硬是把金振煥磨得雙眼泛紅，生理性的水珠不受控的在眼眶裡打轉。

“你是要殺死我嗎？” 控訴的語氣卻不自覺帶著愛嬌口吻。

聽到這樣的語氣金知元突然心情大好，攬過他的腰將他擺在身上 “我這不是為了把你餵飽，省得你到處去迫害他人？”

“我迫害誰了我？！”  
“俊會、粲右...”  
“別把允亨也放進去了。” 金振煥搶白，他可沒有蒐集男人的癖好。

那是默認了？具俊會他是知道的，連粲右都？  
“你知不知道鄭粲右比我們小多少？” 金知元口氣有點兇，他以為自己是為了好歹不要摧殘幼苗這樣的想法吧，卻不想理會心裡泛起說不清道不明的感受。

“小？... 他那玩意兒可不是這麼...”

金知元眉頭一挑，下身一頂，“你在我床上說誰大？” 頂到最深處逼得金振煥緊閉著唇也抑不住的呻吟，”你你你，你… 大。”

“口是心非。” 冷哼著卻仍是放緩了逼迫的狠勁，好像對這個哥，他就從來沒有辦法真正狠心。

被惡意頂弄得腰都軟了，金振煥想果然一般男人大多是自尊心動物，他就不覺得大小有什麼了不起，  
但是為了自己小命還是視時務的說，“你最大，最硬，最勇猛可以了吧？不然為什麼爬你的床？”

 

最?! 

要知道有時不說話反而少出錯。

 

最這個字是比較級裡的最高級。金知元本來想放過他的，聽到這一句又擰了起來。  
不要以為他韓語不好，話中包含的幾個意思，除了誇他之外，難道就沒有和別人相比的意味?  
金知元很煩自己現在連說話用詞都跟他斤斤計較，身下這個人長得是乖巧清純，只有他知道，他是多麼放蕩沒節操。

否則當時為什麼就往他身上蹭，硬是將他蹭出火來，當把人吃乾抹盡，  
金知元看著滿身狼狽被自己初回不知輕重好好折騰過一番的人，想說些什麼負責任的話時，  
那人竟然毫不在意跳下床，也不顧私密處浡浡地有透明中泛著白的液體往下滴。 “你可別說出今天開始我們是第一日這樣的蠢話啊。”

金振煥笑謔的口吻像是把利劍一下子切斷了他的喉管，金知元幾乎到嘴邊的話語被死死地掐住了，  
他惡狠狠的磨著牙，瞇著眼瞧著金振煥邊跳著套上粉色內褲，然後拱著纖細的背脊在衣服堆裡頭翻來翻去。

金知元將手邊的T恤往他身上扔， “別翻了，穿這個。”  
“既然是For one night，那你可別隨處說嘴去。”  
“我找誰說啊我?” 金振煥好笑的側了他一眼，將oversize的衣服套在身上，  
也不管另一個仍赤身裸體的岔著腿坐在床上，連長褲也沒套一件便隨意拉開門出去了。

 

那股子灑脫勁，金知元後來在具俊會房門口也曾看過。

 

只不過一身凌亂額上汗漬斑斑的人換成了具俊會，根本不愛穿衣服的傢伙，被警告幾次後好歹是隨意套個寬寬的沙灘褲，  
他一手抹著臉頰上的汗，一手拉著門把打算將門關上。

金知元很不巧地站在可視角，由房內長身穿衣鏡反射中，看見床鋪上趴著的背脊，那彷彿會長出翅膀漂亮的蝴蝶骨，  
他前不久才在自己身下見過，當時還硬攀著他的肩膀，故意在穿插的時候讓他引體向上，那人被折磨的幾乎尖喊出聲。

“他在你房裡幹嘛?” 金知元剛開口就想給自己一個耳刮子。

“跟哥無關吧?” 具俊會不管跟金知元對不對盤，也從來沒怕過這個冷下臉來看起來兇惡的哥。

是啊，不過就是一次互利的爽快，人家都不當一回事了，他這個嚐到甜頭的人怎麼反到像是個被拿走初夜便認定終身的小媳婦般，牽牽掛掛起來了? 真是一點意思都沒有。

“… 也是，當我沒問。” 壓低的嗓子說明了心情不佳。金知元說完甩門進了自己房間，所以他沒來得及看見，床上的身影聽見他時有了明顯的畏縮。

 

 

…………….

 

 

“所以說，不是for one night嗎? 現在又擠我房裡幹嘛?” 金知元雙手抱胸，倚在門邊看著跟在他身後閃身進來的金振煥。

“你跟韓彬有約。大半夜的… 不能不去嗎?” 沒有回答他的問話，金振煥反而丟新的問題給他。

“你怎麼知道? 還有關你什麼事?” 他在誰的床上他沒資格過問，那麼他去赴誰的約，金振煥憑哪個身分來質問他?

“… 韓彬，他就是喜歡和人接觸罷了，沒別的意思的。你能不能不往那個方向想?”

“我想哪個方向?” 金知元幾乎被他氣笑了，人家金韓彬訂了花園酒店找他喝酒，分明不會喝酒的傢伙還跟他說，  
沒關係是包廂，喝醉了也不會被人看見，可以直接在那裏睡一晚… 話都說到這個份上了，他還能怎麼想? 不就是告白打炮嗎?

“你知道他想找我做什麼?” 抓著他的下巴強迫他看向自己，”金振煥，你喜歡的小老虎在向我求歡哪，你打算怎麼辦?”

“反正不准去!” 金振煥攔著他不放手。 ”他不知道自己在做什麼，而你知道，所以不准。”

“但是我想要。” 金知元眼神陰暗不明，如果這時候金振煥抬頭看，他會看見那黝黑的眸子中有一簇小小的火光，一明一滅。  
可惜他沒看著，因為他全副的注意力都在金知元炙熱的手掌，那掌心箝著他的手腕子，  
粗糙的拇指心還在他細嫩的手背上摩娑。 ”我好一陣子沒發洩了，不讓我去，那誰負責?” “嗯?”

吐息在耳尖讓金振煥背脊一陣抖，他不知怎麼就紅了耳尖，等找回聲音的時候，他聽見自己說，”我負責，都我負責還不行嗎?”

“你自己說的，那現在就負責一下吧!”

金振煥只來得及發出低低的輕呼，然後很快的被翻轉過身，掐著脖子被硬壓在門上，  
後方欺上來是金知元熾熱的軀體，還有他已然勃起形狀粗硬的下體也毫不客氣的嵌入他的臀縫中。  
”我輕易不會放你走，你可想清楚了。”

“… 跟韓彬說你不去了。” 金振煥被箝制著，分明是屈辱性的姿勢，卻讓他有了快意，  
他想自己該是個喜歡受虐的人吧，或者該說，喜歡被金知元箝制脅迫著痛並快樂的人。

於是他撐著全身的意志力，拿手臂趴靠著牆取得平衡，背脊強烈感受到金知元溫熱的軀體貼在背上的刺激，  
還得聽著對方那溫度更高的手掌搓弄他下體給他源源不斷的快意的同時，另一隻手對著手機跟金韓彬磨嘰個不停。

“哎呀，我這不是臨時被叫來處理點事嗎? ….. 不成，可能一個晚上都改不完，我們改天喝吧!”

“心情不好? 那你找允亨，不然找你振煥哥。”  
金知元悶笑著感受身前的人聽到自己名字此時被提及，緊張的被被直接激上了高潮，  
汙穢的白濁形成一道拋物線，來不及阻擋便噴灑在牆上。金振煥只來得及狠咬著自己手臂不敢發出一絲聲響，  
害怕另一頭的金韓彬可能會發現自己在此，並且是阻攔他們見面的元兇。

“找不到金振煥? 可能是跑哪自己喝去了，誰叫你不先約?”  
被轉過身怒視的金知元知道該見好就收，於是草草又說了幾句安撫的話，然後把電話掛了。

彎腰將站不住往下滑坐的金振煥一把撈起，”你舒服了，我還沒爽到呢。”  
“有你這樣讓人舒服的嗎?” 喃喃抱怨著，卻還是乖乖的往人身上掛。

那人不知什麼時候已經將寬鬆的褲子扯下一腳踢在一旁，熱燙如鐵的巨物就這樣一頂一頂的敲著他的臀縫，  
”不要這樣，我會壞掉的。” 金振煥驚慌的發現他被像孩子一樣連臀被捧上了金知元的腰。

”那就壞掉吧…” 悶笑著的胸膛發出共鳴震動，在性事上的金知元，從來都是精力十足又狂野非常的。

已然濕滑的臀縫毫無困難的直接將巨物吞入，金振煥被這樣過於刺激的侵入激出綿長的呻吟，  
”不要… 不行~~~” 他傾身一口咬住金知元的肩，他無法控制自己不發出聲響，這姿勢對他來說太強勢太激烈也讓他無法自拔。

喉頭發出壓抑的悶響，金振煥受不了這樣緊湊又逼迫的刺激，幾乎要翻白眼昏了過去，  
他勉力攀著金知元的肩，低聲求饒的同時竟發現對方在房間裡轉了一圈，竟然打算往門的方向走去。

“Bob你幹嘛?” 驚慌失措的身體連連緊縮，夾的金知元發出舒服的鼻息。  
“帶你去外面繞一繞，讓他們看看你在我身上的樣子… 反正又不是沒看過，不然大家一起，嗯?”

“不要不要，不行。金知元!” 

驚慌失措的金振煥已然不管自己現在的處境，他掙扎著打算離開金知元的懷抱，然而比力氣，對上金知元根本就是蚍蜉撼樹，  
金知元強力抓著他的髖骨，也不管被他如何敲打，使力一掀往一旁床鋪上倒，然後以體型壓制，壓著腿窩的金振煥被折成對半，  
下體大開著還來不及羞恥，被被猛攻的頂弄再次衝上高潮。

稀白的精水不知是第幾次噴發，直射在金振煥因為性事升起粉色的臉上，汗濕的額角慌亂的神情，和臉上斑斕的液體，顯得特別淫亂又媚人。  
他感受身體裡的金知元隨著他來到高潮而更加堅挺充實，噴發的一瞬間，也不由得跟著發出綿長的呻吟，然後將往身上倒的那人，緊緊摟在懷中。

 

“金知元，你就不能對我好一些嗎?” 快速震動的心臟還未恢復正常頻率，喘息的身軀還努力平復中，金知元聽見耳邊傳來摻著鼻音的問句。  
“… 哭了?”  
“沒有。” “不准看。” 是這麼說的，可惜伴隨了吸鼻子的聲音。

“金振煥。” 將手肘撐在那人臉頰旁，金知元抬起上半身仔細的看著他，還得捧著臉不讓他逃跑。  
手中的小臉可憐兮兮的，金知元明知這哥性格惡劣，卻因為他的神情而跟著柔軟了起來。  
“你喜歡我吧? 金振煥!” 用的是肯定句，他不是傻瓜，只是想聽到那人直接說出口。

“…………。” 又是這個猶豫退縮的神清。

“說了就對你好。” 金知元循循善誘。

“… 不是喜歡…。” 扭著頭躲避，金振煥從來不是勇敢坦誠的人。

“… 是嗎?” 如果你還想逃，那就算了。

正準備起身，不想卻被用力拉了回去。”… 是太喜歡。”

 

太喜歡了，喜歡到不知該怎麼辦才好。  
金振煥太害怕這種剖著心給人看的感受，但好像不說不行了。  
金知元不接受模擬兩可的回答。

 

垂著眼不敢看，直到被對方捧著臉直視著。  
“我也喜歡。”  
“很喜歡。”  
“別再亂搞了，好好的跟我不成嗎?”

金振煥掃視近在眼前的金知元，同樣汗津津的面頰，  
跟他胡搞一番後凌亂的頭髮，眉宇間堅毅的輪廓，還有他因為害羞從不曾好好凝視過的雙眼。  
那現在有如湖水般清澈的眸子中，對他訴說著內心最真實的情感。

 

“…嗯。”

“回答呢?” 金知元分明是聽到的了。

作勢用力的敲著他的肩。

 

”我說好。”


End file.
